


MANE LUPUS

by drhicks76



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8reaking f8 sidefic, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/F, captain/crew romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhicks76/pseuds/drhicks76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So at the request of the one and only <a href="vriska.tumblr.com">Vriska</a> who has provided the inspiration for the 8REAKING F8 fic that some of you read and enjoy, I wrote a shortfic involving her fantroll, Aurana Zashyl, who has become an integral part of the story, and her early time with Mindfang.  This takes place about thirty sweeps prior to the events of Beautiful Jewel/8REAKING F8 and about one perigee after Aurana and Felida have been rescued by Mindfang from the slaver ship they were prisoners on.  This was a fun little side project, it helped fill in some backstory and yes, it’s decidedly NSFW but no different than what you’ve come to expect from me.  If you enjoy the main tale, as well as Aurana and Felida as characters, you’ll likely enjoy this peek at the past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MANE LUPUS

      The soft rap at the door caught Spinneret on the precipice of sleep but as was her way, she shrugged off the fuzziness that clouded her thinkpan as easily as removing her long overcoat. _No rest for the wicked,_ she thought as she kicked off the covers and threw on that very coat, covering her slender nude form. _I don’t recall organizing any morale-improvement activities this morning but let’s find out what’s going onnnnnnnn..._

      Marquise Spinneret Mindfang extended her empathic reach beyond the walls of her respiteblock on the _Fool’s Gam8it_ in a bid to divine who it was that sought her attention this morning. At first she was surprised by the complete lack of response but a moment later, she understood that this answered her question just as accurately. _Not who I expected, admittedly, but certainly a welcome guest. I’m almost surprised it’s taken her this long to stop by._ “Coming,” she called out as she approached the doorway, lest her guest suddenly lose her courage and leave.

      A touch of a button and the wooden door slid aside to reveal a lithe woman with long disheveled black hair and wide yellow and turquoise eyes. “Hello, Captain,” she said demurely, “I’m very sorry if I woke you.”

     “Actually, your timing was quite good, Aurana. Do come in?”

     The turquoiseblooded Aurana Zashyl entered, her chin down to her chest. Once inside the relatively spacious respiteblock, she stood in the middle of it, hands clasped, uncertain as to where she should go next.

     Mindfang picked up on this immediately; despite being unable to scan the emotions of someone so close to herself on the hemospectrum, she excelled at reading non-verbal communication as well. “You can take a seat over there if you like,” she said, gesturing to the wooden chair with the soft blue cushions that dwelled in the corner opposite the bed. “I assure you it’s quite comfortable; I know there aren’t many chairs on this ship that are.”

     “Thank you, Captain,” Aurana replied and took that seat while Spinneret returned to the edge of her bed to sit. “Thanks for seeing me so late.”

     “As I said before, not a problem. A ship’s captain has to be ready at any hour. There are a few Gamblignants who tend to be far less scrupulous than I and have no sense of decorum when it comes to attacking in the daytime. Say what I will about the Imperial Navy, at least they tend to have enough sense not to force their crews into working in daylight.” She chuckled as a thought crossed her mind: “Now watch them employ an entire crew of jadebloods to do just that.”

     Aurana looked at her curiously. “Is it true that jadebloods can walk in daylight? Have you ever met one?”

     “Can’t say that I have, save for the ones that tended me in the Mother Grub caves but I certainly don’t remember that, of course. But enough of my rambling; what brings you here?”

     “Well, there’s something I would like to talk with you about, Captain...”

 _Uh oh... I know her and the other new recruit, Felida, seem to be occasionally at odds. Potentially in a blackrom way. I really do hope you’re not about to ask me to auspistice; that’s not my strongest suit, dear._ “I’m certainly listening.”

     Zashyl took a moment and began, “First, I wanted to thank you again for saving me from the Navy...”

     Mindfang made a dismissive wave. “Pssh. You’ve thanked me plenty. Not only that, but you’ve already paid me back well over the last perigee. You’re hard working and you swing a pretty mean sword! I’m reasonably certain you managed to eliminate half of our opposition on your own during our previous raid. I barely even got my own sword dirty!”

     Aurana dipped her head a little bit further. “Oh. I hope that was all right?”

     “Of course it was! I have no problem if my crew wants to do the dirty work. As long as I don’t let my sword skills atrophy, I’m fine with it.” Spinneret found this rather demure behaviour surprising considering how direct and confident this woman generally appeared. “Is something the matter? You seem to be... holding back a bit more than you usually do?”

     “I’m just trying to figure out how to go about this is all.” Aurana thought for a few seconds about what she wanted to say. “I know Felida told you a bit about where I came from.”

     Mindfang nodded. “Indeed she did. She mentioned you were raised away from the cities by a wolf lusus. You seem to have done quite well for yourself; your grasp of Trollian is quite good and you’re a natural with a blade in your hand.” Aurana beamed at this praise and Mindfang took note of this. _Much more will be accomplished with this one using the orange tapered groundtuber and not the stick. She strikes me as submissive but not quite the type that would enjoy said stick even for fun. This could be interesting..._

     “Thank you! She’s right about all that but there’s quite a bit more to it. Most lusii just tend to raise their grubs in a less... claws-on way. But mine raised me to be just as she is: a wolf.”

     “That does sound unusual. Unusual in a fascinating sense, though. Tell me morrrrrrrre.”

     Aurana visibly relaxed at these words. “I’m glad you think so. The few people who I shared this with were less than enthusiastic. In fact, most of the first trolls I ever met had no idea what to do with me, and I even less of them! I thought that everyone loped around on all fours; imagine my surprise when that wasn’t how it was!”

     Spinneret couldn’t help but chuckle. “Please understand I’m not laughing at you, Aurana. I really can’t imagine what that would be like!”

     “It was a shock, let me tell you. I was taken in by a woman in a village and she taught me to speak and to read. It was almost like she was another lusus to me. Have you ever heard of such a thing?”

     “A troll raising a troll? To be honest, no! What a peculiar idea!”

     “Well, she didn’t exactly raise me, but she did help me to understand the world I lived in. Wolfmom – my lusus – made sure I kept the skills she taught me, too. Some of them are still pretty useful.”

     “You mean like your fighting style?” Mindfang asked, “I have to admit I’ve never seen anyone go for the throat with such consistency.”

     Aurana smiled. “You noticed that? Yeah, it’s the easiest way to stop prey in its tracks.”

     Spinneret raised her eyebrows. “Prey, hm? That certainly is an interesting way to look at it.” She rose from the edge of the bed and walked slowly across the respiteblock towards her personal bar. “I could stand a glass of rum. How about you?”

     “Oh! Well... I suppose?”

     “Excellent.” Mindfang examined the bottles and opted for something mild and common. _Don’t want to put the poor girl off entirely first time out._ A few moments later, she returned with two simple glass vessels, each with a clear liquid and two dark blue octahedral blocks within. “In case you’ve never seen these before, they’re cooling stones. Sometimes ice can be a touch difficult to come by here.” She passed Aurana one of them and watched intently as Zashyl sniffed the contents of the glass before tasting it; the turquoiseblood tried her best not to appear overwhelmed by the potency of the alcohol but Mindfang picked up on it immediately. “I know it’s not for everyone. If it’s not your kind of drink, just say the word and I’ll happily find a home for it.”

     “Woof! It’s all yours, Captain. But thank you for sharing it with me!” Aurana passed the glass back to her. “Would you have any fruit wine at all?”

     “Perhaps. Let me check.” Spinneret turned around, quickly swallowed her drink, dumped the contents of Aurana’s glass into her own and headed back to the bar. When she returned this time, one of them was filled with a dusky red libation instead. “I managed to find some stenchfruit wine. Someone left it behind after a... visit here the other day. I don’t usually touch the stuff so it would certainly be a help if you were to take care of it for me?”

     She rose to meet Spinneret and swiftly moved to embrace the slim blueblood. “Thank you! I really appreciate it.”

 _Decorum isn’t her strong suit but then, on this ship, this is almost the norm, I suppose. I wonder if she knows about what goes on here ye-hey!_ Mindfang almost stumbled back and spilled their drinks when her guest nuzzled her under the chin and gently put her teeth on her neck. “What was that all about?”

     “Oh! I forgot myself! I’m so sorry!” Aurana took a step back to put a bit of distance between them.

     “Forgot what? What you did there wasn’t unpleasant, just... unexpected.”

     “My Wolfmom taught me that a subordinate shows thanks and affection by a gentle nip under the muzzle.   I do think of you as my new Alpha; it just came naturally to me.”

     Mindfang’s puzzled expression became a gentle smile. _Definitely the submissive type but in a more feral way. She really does seem to have lupine traits, at least based on what I know of wolves which isn’t a lot. I think the best thing to do here is help her feel comfortable. We could make some serious inroads here today._ “It’s quite all right, Aurana. Like I said, it wasn’t a bad thing. I was just unprepared for it. Now that I know what it means to you, I believe I would welcome it on occasion.”

     Aurana’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? You’re the first person I’ve known who actually said that!”

     “You’ll find I’m one of the most open-minded and adventurous people you’ve ever met. Here, you should take your wine before I accidentally drop it.”

     “Oh! Right! Thanks again!” Aurana accepted the glass and sat back down in the chair. She took a deep inhale and smiled. “Mmmmm... I do love fermented stenchfruit. I remember finding some on the ground when I was young and eating it. Wolfmom had all kinds of fun watching me stumble around like a fool. I enjoyed scumberries, too, but they were a lot harder to find.”

     “Have you ever had either in this form before?”

     Zashyl nodded as she took a long sip. “Oh yes. I just don’t drink very often. I find it mucks with the senses. Hard to protect yourself if you’re falling over.”

     Mindfang smirked as she recalled a few skirmishes she found herself in while under the influence. “Some would say it can help you relax in a stressful situation such as a fight, but I certainly can’t argue with your logic. I find myself drinking for taste now and the quality of the rum I’ve been enjoying as of late is far superior to that which I enjoyed in my younger nights.”

     “Where do you find these high end drinks?” Aurana asked as she watched her captain follow her lead and fill her sniffnodes with a long sniff of her rum before tasting it. “Or should I ask that question?”

     “You can ask me any question you like, Aurana, although questions about my lusus are best left be. Mine was far less friendly than yours, I suspect.”

     “Okay,” Aurana said and took another drink.

     “As for the quality rum,” Mindfang began, “I’m sure you can take a wild guess. You’ve been on three raids with us now. We take what we want, either from the Navy or from any Gamblignant crazy enough to engage us or stupid enough to deal in slaves. Much of my collection comes from the caches of Navy captains and admirals; after all, it would seem a waste to let it sink to the bottom, no?”

     “Well, when you put it that way,” Aurana agreed and took another mouthful, all but emptying the glass.

     Spinneret gave her guest an appraisal. _Something is certainly up here. She’s nervous but trying not to be; her ‘liquid courage’ was taken in as quickly as I suspected it would be. She’s not wearing anything out of the ordinary; just her new white blouse and work shorts but no sign of her short sword. She’s being very trusting with me, far more than she normally would be with anyone else on this ship._ “I’ve noticed you’ve seemed a bit standoffish with the rest of the crew at times. You’re not used to working with someone as a general rule, are you?”

     “Not usually, no. Don’t worry, it’s not a typist thing; I don’t look down on anyone just because I have light blue blood. It’s... well, I’m used to working alone or in a small pack. And I’m also used to people treating me different because I act differently than they do. Many lowbloods either give me a wide berth or sometimes I can hear them making fun of me.”

     “I see. Aurana, if any of my crew gives you a hard time, you tell me and I will put an immediate stop to that. On this ship, the only rank comes from merit, not blood colour. You’ve obviously noticed my first officer, Wallim Rykker, is a maroonblood. Did you know I’ve offered him three commands of his own and he refuses to take them? Granted, all of them ended up being destroyed not long after my offers, but that’s beside the point. I think the next ship we commandeer, I’m going to just leave him on it and see what he does!”

     Aurana snorted a laugh. “I don’t know if that’d be fair, Captain!”

     Mindfang grinned, the low light from the nearby glowglobes casting a hint of shadow on her face which made her smile look a touch darker than it was. “Sometimes I like to see if my crew will sink or swim on their own. Be assured that I challenge everyone at some point. Even you. I value courage very highly.” _Let’s see what you do with that tidbit, girl._

     She watched intently as Aurana nodded, set her empty glass on the dark ironwood table beside her chair and then stood up. “I do have a question I need to ask you then, Captain.”

     “Then please, be my guest!

     “On the first night I came aboard, you told Felida and me that true Gamblignants take whatever they want or need.”

     “Mmhmmmmmmmm...”

     Aurana bit her lip and continued, “Well, would a Gamblignant still take something if it were offered freely?”

 _I wonder if this is going where I suspect it is. If so, this morning just got a lot more interesting._ Spinneret slowly and deliberately crossed her left leg over her right, her coat barely concealing her as she did so, and reclined further back into her seat. “I’d say any Gamblignant worth her salt would consider any offer that came her way. Why do you ask?”

     “Well, I have something I’d like to offer you.”

     Mindfang smiled, her fangs peeking out from her lips. “Intriguing... And what do you have to offer?”

     Aurana swallowed, placed her hands on the bottom hem of her blouse and in one mostly fluid motion, pulled it up over her head, revealing her rather large turquoise tipped breasts. “Me...”

 _Well, wellllllll..._ “I see! And I see considerably more than I expected to, admittedly.” Spinneret set her rum aside and gracefully rose from her chair to approach the nervous young woman, using her smile to gently disarm Aurana since her natural abilities wouldn’t be effective. “You understand that this wouldn’t be about matespritship or a rather red moirallegiance, right? Just a simple, lovely treat?”

     “Yes, Captain. I just... want to serve you the best that I can. I owe you a debt and this is one way I’d like to repay it.”

     “Shhhhhhhh...” Spinneret placed a kind hand on Aurana’s cheek and gently stroked her face, making Zashyl sigh happily; the sound itself was unlike any that she’d heard before. _I almost felt that as much as I heard it but in a completely different way. Oh this is going to be interesting, indeed!_  “Don’t think of it as a debt, dear, especially if it’s freely given. You should know that this sort of thing is not only common here on my ship, but encouraged. I find it helps keep the crew on a more even keel.”

     “Actually, I’ve heard something to that effect. It... may have prompted me to approach you this way.”

     Mindfang was more interested in seeing if she could get Aurana to make that sound again than anything else; she repeated the soft circles under the turquoiseblood’s neck and under her ear and was most pleased when the low vibration and the sound that accompanied it began again. “And here you are and you’re more than welcome to be. I must say I’ve never heard anything quite like this before; it’s lovely.”

     Aurana dropped her head and felt some warmth rise to her cheeks. “I was told it’s called ‘murring’. Have you ever... um... been with olivebloods?”

     “Certainly, but not in some time. Not all of them are into the whole ‘catplay’ thing but I have met a few who were. A couple of them would even emulate the purr their lusus would make.”

     “Well, it’s like a purr but from a canine,” Aurana explained. “Wolfmom would make the sound when I’d rub under her muzzle and after a while I picked it up, too. I almost can’t help it now; I’ll murr when someone touches me around my neck.”

     “I find it quite soothing, honestly.” Mindfang repeated the gesture and chuckled when Aurana did it again. “Do you enjoy it?”

     “Very much so, Captain.”

     “Please, Aurana; you can call me Spinneret in here.”

     At this, Aurana ran a quick calculation in her thinkpan. “That seems like a lot more than six letters, Capt-er-Spinneret.”

     Mindfang nodded and took a small pace back. “It is indeed. I choose to go by a pseudonym for reasons of privacy and for security, both mine and yours. Should you ever be captured, you can’t tell someone something they don’t know.”

     Aurana decided not to press further; she was enjoying the moment far too much to pry. “I understand. Listen, I haven’t had a lot of experience at this so... can you... guide me?”

 _The canine traits are strong here; let’s play to that and give her a day to remember!_ “Of course. I am feeling a touch overdressed now, though. Would you kindly help me take my coat off?”

     “Oh! Sure!” Aurana reached out, tentatively placing her hands on each side of Mindfang’s collar. With a little effort, she pulled it open until it slipped off of her captain’s shoulders and onto the polished wooden floor. The lighting was subdued but she could quite easily see that Spinneret was wearing nothing at all underneath.

     Spinneret smiled serenely, completely comfortable in her own skin. _If I could sense her, this would be the part where she’d be surprised how perfectly calm I am right now._ “Thank you, pet... do you mind if I call you that? Call it a term of endearment.”

     A quick grin crossed Aurana’s features and Spinneret could tell that she’d hit the right note when her guest’s shoulders relaxed. “That would be more than fine, Ca- Spinneret. I’m going to have to really try to get used to calling you that.”

     “Have no fear; all in good time. You’re doing just fine.” Spinneret reached out and took Aurana’s hand in hers and then led her over to the large ornate bed. Many soft pillows were strewn about and while the sheets were pulled back, Spinneret quickly adjusted them so that they were ready for them to lie on top of. “Come, sit.”

     Aurana did so and eagerly awaited her next command. As Mindfang moved to stand in front of her, Aurana’s eyes couldn’t help but drink in the ceruleanblood’s lean but curvaceous body; she was all but face to face with Spinneret’s blue-tinted conical breasts and flat stomach – which sported a few small scars scattered across it. Her instinct would have been to place her hands on Spinneret’s hips and start to kiss the gentle slope that led down into the slender woman’s smooth seedflap but this was one element in life she wasn’t all that confident in yet, especially in a non-quadrant situation, and she was more than willing to be told what to do in this new place.

     She didn’t have to wait long: Spinneret gently tousled Aurana’s hair between her horns. “You are a lovely one and I suspect you don’t even know it.”

     “Thank you,” she replied. “I can’t take my eyes off of you, either.”

     “That, pet, is an excellent plan. Not because you have anything to fear, for you don’t, but because you never know what I’ll do next.” The hand that was used to play with Aurana’s hair began to caress her horns now, slowly slipping up the orange and yellow shaft of one and sensuously back down again. Spinneret was tickled to hear the murring begin again, but this time accompanied by a sharp inhale from Zashyl. “Oh, I’m glad you like that, but we’re just getting starrrrrrrrted...”

     Without removing that hand from her friend’s horn, Mindfang straddled Aurana’s legs, taking care not to put all of her weight on the woman’s knees. She arched her back, pressing her bare chest towards Aurana’s face; “If you’re looking for somewhere to start, dear, consider these a fine choice.”

     Aurana slowly leaned forward and kissed the space between Spinneret’s breasts, then moved those kisses in small increments towards the left one until the pointed blue tip of it ended up in her mouth. When she heard the blueblood sigh, she began to suck on it, occasionally flicking the erect nipple that was within her mouth with her tongue.

     “You have a very gentle mouth,” Spinneret whispered as she pressed forward just a touch further to encourage Aurana to continue what she was doing. “It’s like you’re a natural at this. I can’t wait to feel this in other places, too.”

     Spinneret was pleased when Aurana soon moved to the other side; the cool air in the respiteblock kept the her now exposed and moistened nipple quite firm and she delighted in that tingle in concert with Aurana’s delicious sucking. She let her continue for a few minutes and then said, “This is very, very lovely but how about I lie down and we can both be more comfortable.”

     “Sounds good to me!” Aurana watched as Spinneret slipped off of her like quicksilver and lay back onto the bed, scissoring her long legs over the sitting turquoiseblood as she did so. “How do you do that?”

     “Do what?”

     “Make every movement look so effortless?”

     Mindfang chuckled. “Do it with style or don’t bother doing it, I always say. But that’s just me; what you’re doing so far is just fine and I would certainly enjoy even more of it.” She let her legs splay to the sides, revealing the decidedly bluer skin of her aroused seedflap. “How experienced are you?”

     Aurana tried to decide how to answer. “I... much prefer flaps to bulges so... a bit?”

     “That’s more than enough, pet. Come show me what you knoooooooow.”

     With this encouragement, Aurana turned to face what was betwixt Spinneret’s legs and approached, her pusher fluttering with excitement. She placed sucking kisses down the inside of each of her captain’s thighs and continued going back and forth until those kisses were raining down on the soft skin of her lips. She began to take those into her mouth next, taking care not to let her teeth touch them at all. The sighs and moans coming from Spinneret were punctuated by suggestions that she continue so Aurana did just that, occasionally letting her tongue brush up against the prominence of the blueblood’s full, swollen nub.

     “Put your lips on that, pet, and just goooooooo...”

     Aurana did so and the sounds that came from Mindfang were amplified significantly; Spinneret started to shake a bit and reached out to place her left hand on Aurana’s head, twirling her hair and stroking her horns. The result was that Zashyl’s vocal vibrations began again and Mindfang gasped.

     “That... oh yes... keep that up! Just like that!” Spinneret’s fingers continued to swirl and entice and so Aurana continued her murring with her mouth firmly engaged on the blue seedflap before her. Soon after, she could feel that part of Spinneret being pressed up towards her face and she managed to work a finger into the area, seeking purchase inside Spinneret’s rather wet flap. When it entered, Mindfang’s moans took on a deeper note and Aurana decided to try a second; it was accepted with equal fervour.

     A few seconds later, Spinneret began to tap Aurana’s head rapidly; it took Zashyl a moment to realize what that meant but the sudden squeezing around the fingers inside of Mindfang made it abundantly clear. As soon as she pulled her mouth off of Spinneret’s nub, her captain let go with a high pitched wail and Aurana found chest coated with warm, blue, sticky liquid. The sound caught her off guard; “Are you okay?”

     Mindfang panted and trembled for a few long moments before answering. “Oh... MUCH more... than just... okay, my pet. That... was AMAZING. Never felt... vibration like that... before!”

     Aurana was certain the praise from her captain was genuine but she still wanted to make sure. “Really? You’re not just saying that?” she asked as she sat up on the bed on her knees.

     With some effort, Spinneret sat up on her elbows and tried to flip her hair away from her face; this was only somewhat successful as the sweat made it rather sticky. “Are you kidding? You did wonnnnnnnnderfully! You’ve served your captain very well this morning.”

     “Thank you!” Aurana beamed. “I’m happy to hear it!”

     Spinneret’s eyes alit on the emissions that now covered Aurana’s breasts and her eyes narrowed as the fangs-out smile returned to her face. “In fact, allow me to show you just how well you performed.” Before Aurana could say anything further, she rolled to her side and then moved to a similar kneeling position facing her new friend, and then leaned forward to mirror Aurana’s opening kiss between the turquoiseblood’s breasts. Unlike her own, there was little space between them, but Spinneret wasn’t concerned as she wasn’t just seeking to kiss but to help clean up what she’d left there from her climax.

     Aurana wasn’t certain what to make of this; no one she’d known had ever done it before and while it seemed a bit peculiar to her, she couldn’t help but notice the stirrings below her own waist as she watched Mindfang carefully lick her chest clean, making certain not to poke her with her own long horns.

     In time, Spinneret reached Aurana’s own rapidly stiffening left nipple and embraced it with her mouth; Aurana’s eyes closed and she made a chuffing sound. _Another unique vocalization; you’ll full of all kinds of surprises, aren’t yoooooooou?_ She continued to suck on them, pressing her lips down on the firm turquoise tip and pulling them off; the rush of cool air each withdraw made aroused Aurana that much more. She switched to the right breast and quietly relished hearing the chuff noise return when she did so. Spinneret’s left hand began to follow the contour of Aurana’s side, down past her grubleg indents and over the swell of her hip before making its way back up again; she repeated the motion while she continued teasing the breast in her mouth, waiting to see if her visitor would suggest where to go from there but no obvious hint came. _I’m used to being able to tell what someone wants next but then this is no different than my dalliances with Ampora in that I can’t read him either – except that he knows what he wants. But then, in a way, so does she. Let’s lead her forward..._

     Spinneret pulled away from Aurana’s breasts to find the girl almost panting in her arousal but still silent and looking at her captain expectantly; she responded by saying, “How about you lie down,” and then placing a hand between those now moistened and engorged rumblespheres to lightly push Aurana down to the bed. She was happy when Aurana laughed as her back hit the silky sheets. “Attagirl. I think you’re certainly due for a treat now...” Spinneret reached forward and undid the button on Aurana’s utility shorts and made a point of unzipping them with deliberate slowness. When she reached to grab the waistband, the turquoiseblood twitched; for the briefest of moments, Spinneret worried that Zashyl was about to resist but a second later she understood that her friend was simply quite ticklish there. “You arrrrrrrre awfully cute, Aurana; I want you to know this.”

     Aurana just smiled and tried her best not to spasm again when Mindfang’s fingers slipped under her waistband again. She lifted her rear up slightly to help make it easier; Spinneret took advantage of this and had the shorts down to Aurana’s ankles in one swift movement. A second later, they were off completely and discarded to the floor.

     As she gently parted Aurana’s thighs, Spinneret took in the seedflap before her. _I may have seen a thousand of these before but every first time still sparks me. I’ve had my share of tealbloods but turquoise is a rare thing indeed!_ She started caressing the inside of Aurana’s legs as she lay down between them, her very breath upon the decidedly full lips in front of her enough to make Aurana tremble with the anticipation of the raw pleasure to come.

     And it came quickly: Spinneret embraced as much of Aurana’s seedflap as she could with her mouth and repeated the same actions she did on her new friend’s breasts minutes before. What surprised Mindfang was that despite the intensity that she knew this would create, Aurana made little sound save for shallow, rapid breathing. _Hmmmmmmmm... thought that would rattle her cage a bit more than that. Let’s try it again but with a touch more added to the mix._ She pressed one of her long fingers gently against the opening to Aurana’s flap, adding the slightest increase in pressure until it slipped inside; she withdrew it and reinserted it a couple more times until it was slick with turquoise wetness and then placed it back inside of her while returning her mouth to Aurana’s nub and ample labia. Again she pulled away slowly, letting those most aroused parts fall from her mouth but also drawing the finger inside of Aurana out simultaneously; this time Zashyl clutched hard at the sheets, her nails digging in to them, but still no noise save for soft panting after the fact.

     “Something tells me you enjoyed that, Pet!”

     “... uh huh...” came the quiet reply.

     “Shall we do that again? And again?” Spinneret looked up to see that Aurana was nodding vigourously. “Don’t mind if I doooooooo...” She repeated this, listening to her guest’s breathing increasing rapidly; Spinneret noted how much wetter her finger was getting and she decided to slide another one in alongside, causing Aurana to make a peculiar but evidently pleasurable sound. After a few minutes of this, she took her mouth away and continued to just use her fingers for a bit, taking them to the very edge but never letting them fall completely out of Aurana. _I don’t think she’s too far away at all..._

     Spinneret returned her lips to Aurana’s lower ones and started by slowly dragging her tongue around the swollen prominence of Zashyl’s nub, first up one side and down the other and then back again, until she embraced it with her mouth and started to lightly hum. She could feel the turquoiseblood vibrating on the bed as she did so and this spurred her on. _Yessssssss... come for me, friend... you’re doing so well!_

     This thought had barely formed in Spinneret’s thinkpan when Aurana pulled her hips back from the fingers and mouth that were pleasuring her amid a flood of turquoise, accompanied by a sound that startled the blueblooded captain: a bellowing howl that lasted for many seconds before falling away back to silence.   Mindfang lay there, quite covered in what Aurana had given her and rather bemused by what had just happened. “Well, that was... unexpected!”

     Aurana sat up on her elbows and saw Spinneret further down on the bed, grinning away, her disheveled black hair sporting a noticeably more turquoise tinge. “Oh captain! I’m so sorry!” She started to scramble to her feet, desperate to escape the mess she’d made and the captain’s wrath but stopped when she felt a hand gently embrace her ankle.

     “No, Aurana, no need to run. You did wonderfulllllllly! Sit, please!”

     “Are... are you sure?”

     Spinneret offered her most disarming grin. “Absolutely, Pet! I couldn’t possibly be happier with you right now!”

     Aurana looked again into Spinneret’s eyes to make certain that the woman she now called her Alpha was being genuine but was pleased to see no sign of falseness or duplicity whatsoever. She sat down at the edge of the bed and hung her legs over the side; Mindfang joined her shortly thereafter and placed an arm around Aurana’s shoulders, her hand taking the course under Zashyl’s equally mussed up hair. “I do feel bad about the mess I made...”

     “Shhhhhhhh... I won’t hear another word about it. I’m a firm believer that sex is only dirty if it’s done right!” Spinneret smiled when she heard Aurana chuckle at that. “It’s true. And don’t you worry about a thing; I have someone on board who specializes in laundering and be assured that this is not the first time this week that my sheets have gotten a bit dirty. But never mind that: what you need to hear was that you were absolutely fantastic.”

     “Really?”

     Spinneret was about to say that she would never lie to her friends but realized that would be a lie unto itself and so opted to go with, “Captain’s honour. I gave you a bit of guidance and you ran with it. You saw the results for yourself, Aurana; it’s said that there is no more genuine compliment anyone can give than a wet orgasm, dear.”

     Aurana turned her head to look at the mess she’d made of Spinneret’s hair and grinned. “I’m glad you see it that way!”

     “I do.” In reply, Spinneret moved her hand from Aurana’s shoulder to the space between the woman’s horns and began to gently stroke her hair. “You made me feel fantastic this morning and I certainly wasn’t expecting anything like this. It takes a lot to surprise me and you succeeded in a big way!” When Aurana made a soft, happy sigh, she added, “And you make some really unique sounds! I don’t just mean that... well, howl at the finish – I mean, I know I can sing out but that was something else! – but your murrs and your chuffs. It’s like hearing a new language to me.”

     “I guess it would be, Captain...”

     “Spinneret, dear; especially in this respiteblock and especially after that!”

     Aurana beamed. “All right. But yes, it would be my first language, long before I really picked up Trollish. Most of Wolfmom’s communication was nonverbal so that’s what I learned first.”

     “You know, that’s probably more the norm than the exception considering most every lusus I’ve heard of doesn’t really say much. What’s different is that you stayed with yours a lot longer than most do. It was just rather remarkable listening to you and watching how you move; I make a point of watching for those nonverbal cues and yours speak quite loudly. Mind you, so do some of your verbal ones!” When Aurana laughed and looked away, Spinneret stroked her head again. “No need to be ashamed, Pet! It was something to behold! And it certainly doesn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant, either.”

     “No, I guess not!” Aurana leaned into Spinneret, hoping that her captain wouldn’t pick up the blush of her cheeks at this kind praise. “So... you were okay with me coming here this morning?”

     Spinneret continued to run her fingers through Aurana’s thick hair and chuckled. “Of course! I’m betting it took no small measure of courage on your part to knock on my door; I’m just glad I wasn’t listening to music when you did or I might have missed out on it entirely. Most of the time I already know who’s there, but in your case, I can barely sense you.”

     Aurana thought about this quietly for a few moments. “What’s it like? To do what you do? I saw your demonstration when you brought me on board but I’m still trying to get my pan around it.”

     “There are many, many words in Trollish but none of them can do it justice, I fear. It’s always been there, even as far back as my Pupation Night. At first it was like seeing colours that told me how people were feeling, but as I got older I could start to shape it into words, too. Imagine my surprise to find that I couldn’t see the colours or hear the words with some people! The funny thing is, over the sweeps, I’ve come to enjoy spending time with those I can’t read that way. Keeps me on my toes. It’s not like I need to be inside your thinkpan to know that you enjoyed yourself. And, for the record, you’re welcome to stop by anytime. You just... might want to keep your ears up and listen in to the crew’s chatter first.”

     “For? Oh, right! Yeah... I’m not sure how I feel about, er, group play.”

     “I suspected as much,” Spinneret said, giving her friend’s hair another playful tousle, “and that’s perfectly okay, Pet. I certainly won’t force the issue and if the rest of the crew starts wondering why you’re not present, I have ways of making them think about something else for a while.” Aurana chuffed at this and Mindfang couldn’t help but grin. “The cutest sound, I swear...”

     “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

     Spinneret’s left hand continued to play with the turquoiseblood’s thick mane while her right one embraced Aurana’s breast and she lightly squeezed her nipple until it stiffened under her touch. “I doooooooo. Do you suppose you’ve got time for one more romp before you hit the rack?”

     Aurana smiled and placed her hand on Mindfang’s to suggest that while she welcomed the idea, she wasn’t quite up for it. “Thanks for the offer, Spinneret, but I have to be on deck in six hours.”

     “Heh. Let’s just say I can vouch for you. Captain’s prerogative.”

     “No, I... best be going soon. I have my duties and I don’t want the others to think any less of me. I’m still worried they’re going to think the midblood isn’t doing her share of the hunting.” She was about to stand up and then froze. “I hope you don’t think it’s rude of me to refuse?”

     Spinneret could feel the stirring down below and for a moment wished she could ‘convince’ Aurana to stay on. “Not at all. I do hope you plan to stop by again, though. You’ve served me very, very well this morning, Pet.” She released her grip on Aurana’s sphere and watched the woman get up from the bed in a peculiar fashion: once off of the mattress, Zashyl crouched down, placed her hands on the floor and then stretched her back, tipping her head up; she made a quiet noise Mindfang took as a soft whine. _You are quite the specimen, Aurana; never seen anything like you in all my travels._ She was more than happy to watch as Aurana stood back up and went to collect her discarded clothing, taking in every view of the turquoise-tinged labia between the firm muscles of the woman’s backside. _Quite a specimen, indeeeeeeeed._ “Did you want a fresh towel to clean up before you go?” she offered.

     Aurana looked down at the pale blue stickiness on her thighs as though she’d completely forgotten it was there. “Oh! Would you mind?”

     “Just go into the hygieneblock and grab one. You’ll find the water quite warm, don’t worry. I hope you have no objections to me following suit?”

     “Er... it’s your hygieneblock, Captain!”

     “So it issssssss.” Mindfang was on her feet and walking straight towards Aurana who briefly wondered if she might be about to take part in another session whether she wanted to or not. “Relax, Pet. I can see the concern on your face; I may take what I want but in certain cases, I know it’s better to let what I want come to me.”

     Aurana visibly relaxed and watched as Spinneret slipped past her into the hygieneblock, grabbed a pair of small blue towels and wet them both under warm water in the sink. Once she’d wrung them out, she passed one to Aurana and used the other to clean herself up. As Aurana started to follow suit, Spinneret chortled and asked, “I would assume that wolves clean themselves much as other canines do? I’d imagine that would be fairly tricky for you to do.”

     The glow reappeared in Aurana’s cheeks. “Er... yes. I may have tried when I was younger but I wasn’t flexible enough and I didn’t really care for the taste of dirt.”

     Mindfang observed her friend’s face in an attempt to decide whether she was serious or not but opted not to ask. _Somehow, I don’t think she’s kidding._ “Hey, if I could lick myself like that, I’d never leave this respiteblock!” This drew an outright laughing snort from Aurana and Spinneret was thrilled to hear it.

     “I never really thought about it that way, but I can see your point!”

     Spinneret stepped towards the hygieneblock door to grab a satin blue gown that was hanging behind it. Once she had it on, she did up the belt and then gently ran a finger down one of Aurana’s long horns. “Considering how fine a job you did with the licking, I’m surprised you hadn’t practiced on yourself plenty!”

     Aurana grinned again and started to pull on her shorts as Mindfang stepped out to give her some space to dress. When she was finished, Spinneret was waiting for her by the respiteblock door; Aurana found herself fumbling for words. “I’ve... never done anything quite like this before so I’m not sure what I should say.”

     “Don’t worry at allllllll.” Spinneret reached up and caressed Aurana’s cheek once more. “You told me you wanted to show me how you could serve and you did admirably. I’d certainly welcome you anytime you wanted to stop by.”

     “Thank you, Capt-sorry, Spinneret. Thank you for making me feel welcome. Both now and when you found me.”

     “The pleasure is all mine, Pet, trust me.” At this, Aurana leaned forward; Mindfang anticipated a kiss but was on the receiving end of another nip under her jaw. “It’s going to take me a while to get used to that, but I do like it.”

     Aurana dropped her head, demure. “I’m glad to hear it. I better get going, though.”

     Spinneret opened the respiteblock door and allowed Zashyl to exit to the hallway. “Out of curiousity, do you suspect your bunkmate knows you’ve stepped out?”

     “What do you-oh!” Aurana looked down the hall to see that her own respiteblock door was wide open. “I know I closed it before I left!”

     “Perhaps you’d best go see what’s going on. I suspect Felida isn’t one to normally leave doors open, either.”

     “No, she isn’t...” Aurana walked swiftly towards her respiteblock, but took a moment to call back over her shoulder, “Sleep well, Captain!”

     “I suspect I shall, Aurana. And you as well.” Aurana answered with a knowing, genuine smile and disappeared inside. Spinneret closed her own door and fondly regarded her messy bed. _Looks like these sheets need to be changed again; it’s going to be a ‘coon night, methinks._ She was in the process of undoing the belt of her robe when another soft knock at the door stopped her. _You have got to be kidding me... oh!_ She looked at the chronometer beside her bed and thought _This could be a rather long day... but I don’t think this visitor has plans on sticking around. Shame, that._

     “Coming,” she called out. Mindfang opened the door once more to reveal Aurana’s absent bunkmate. “Felidaaaaaaaa... what brings you here at this hour?”

     The short oliveblood had her hands clasped together, speaking plainly of her anxiousness at both interrupting her captain so late and at voicing what her concern was. “I’m very sorry to bother you this late, Captain, but... I have a question for you.”

     Spinneret focused on Felida’s mood: the woman she’d rescued from a prison ship along with Aurana a perigee prior was usually the picture of confidence; a quick learner and capable. _She’s decidedly agitated. Alas, she’s not here to ask the same question the previous guest had for me but I’m curious._ “You happened to catch me at an opportune time. By all means, ask away!”

     “Well, I was wondering... do we have any lusii in the cargo hold that I don’t know about?”

     “Er, no... not that I know of. You just catalogued the ship’s stores earlier in the week, did you not?”

     “I did, but...”

     Mindfang was most curious now. “But what?”

     Felida was all but squirming. “I... heard something.”

     “You’ll hear many things on this ship, Felida; you can be sure of that.”

     “This was different, though! It was like a bloodcurdling howl! I bolted up from my bunk and noticed Aurana was missing and I started to worry that we had a stray lusus on board that was maybe eating the crew so I grabbed my sword and bolted upstairs but there was no sign of anyone at all. The day shift navigator said he heard it, too, but he wasn’t too concerned. Captain, in all my sweeps, I’ve never heard anything like that before!”

     Spinneret did everything in her power not to break out laughing. “Admittedly, neither had I.”

     “So you did hear it, Captain?”

     “Oh, most definitely. Let me put your fears to rest, dear: we definitely don’t have any stray lusii on board and I’m quite certain your bunkmate is back in her rack or in her ‘coon right now.”

     Felida was visibly relieved but her inquisitive nature took over: her eyes were originally taking in her captain’s smiling face but she detected just a tinge of what she believed to be a streak of turquoise blue in Mindfang’s dishevelled hair. “She is? You don’t say.”

     “I do say.” _She knows,_ Spinneret thought, _and I can feel the wheels turning inside her thinkpan. Those two might be closer to spilling over into waxing black than either of them know and I sense Felida is not one to turn down a challenge. This might work out well in my favour... for a short while, anyway. But who am I to deny myself any pleasures?_

     “I see...”

     “You can go back to your respiteblock and relax. All’s well.”

     “Oh. Okay. Thank you, Captain.”

     “No worries.” Spinneret let the dejected oliveblood wait for a moment and just as she turned to leave added, “Felida, I have some free time tomorrow after sunset. I’d like to review your performance so far. Be assured it’s been far above my standards and I’d like to discuss the idea of... expanding your role on this ship. I’ll have a cup of rum at the ready for you.”

     Felida’s wide eyes spoke volumes. “I... would definitely be able to make myself available for you, Captain!”

     Spinneret’s smile revealed her fangs. “Of that I have no doubt. Tomorrow morning, then? I’ll have plenty here for you to look at.”

     “I’ll be here, Captain! Looking forward to it!”

     “Gooooooood. Sleep well, then.” Mindfang started moving back into her respiteblock and then asked, “Would you kindly close the door for me, dear?”

     Felida nodded. “Will do, Captain!” Before she pulled it shut, Felida was treated to the sight of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang gracefully undoing her silky robe and letting it fall over her back to the floor. The oliveblood closed the door as quietly as she could and made her way back to her own quarters. _Anything you can do, Poochie, I can do better... and that includes the Captain, too!_

     This thought told Mindfang that her intended gift was well received. _I’m very curious how far these two will go. They’re both skilled and able; I hope that I can them both occupied._ As she stepped into the recupracoon, she thought of the sounds Aurana made and the unique way she showed her subordination. _Delightful. I’m uncertain how regularly she would choose to visit me here but I would happily enjoy her company again._ Spinneret closed her eyes and let the sopor slime envelop her body and mind. _Aurana’s more gifted than she knows but I’m not sure she’s going to see sex as her preferred means of servitude; I best enjoy her that way while I can._

     Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were of the woman she’d enjoyed this morning and the one to come. _Sleep well, my pretty things; let’s see what tomorrow brings..._


End file.
